Lluvia De Estrellas
by Valquiara
Summary: Sakura recibe un regalo muy peculiar por parte del que una vez fue su maestro. Ellos nunca olvidaran la lluvia de estrellas. Kakasaku


Kakasaku fanfiction

Hola!

Soy mega fan del Kakasaku, yo puse ésta historia en el site Naruto Uchiha hace tiempo, así que si ya lo vieron no fue que me lo robe o algo así. Lo tengo bajo el mismo nombre. Cuando entre a fanfiction y leí las historias tan increíbles de Kakasaku, también quise compartir mi historia con los fans de esta pareja. Eso sí, siempre que escribo una historia de ellos Sakura es mayor de edad. Jajajaja, cualquiera piensa que tengo muchas. Solo 3 y ninguna están aquí. Y por lo que veo me tomara mucho antes de poner otra aquí, porque el estilo que permiten es muy diferente a como usualmente lo hago.

Todos los personajes en mi historia son del gran Kishimoto, creador de Naruto.

Gracias a la persona que me mando el mensaje de como se debe publicar en . En cuanto leí tu mensaje me puse a trabajar en el cambio. Gracias de nuevo!

Otra cosa uso las comillas dobles cuando los personajes están pensando algo. Ej. "Qué bien se ve sin ropa" piensa Sakura al ver a Kakashi desnudo. Jajajajajaj. : )

**Lluvia De Estrellas**

Fue una noche muy divertida, pero a la misma vez tediosa. Todos sus amigos se habían marchado, después de una noche de parranda. Ya había limpiado su apartamento, ahora solo necesitaría relajarse y descansar. Caminando hacia su cuarto algo le viene a la mente. Alguien no había asistido a su cumpleaños, su cara se lleno de preocupación y tristeza. Tal vez se le había olvidado que era el día de su cumpleaños o peor aun tal vez le habría pasado algo en la misión. El agua comienza a correr en la ducha y la ropa a caer en el suelo. Había tomado demasiado, sus amigos no tienen crepúsculos a la hora de beber sake. No se podía quedar atrás, era el día de su cumpleaños. El agua comienza a correr por su cuerpo y comienza a relajarse, por fin un momento a solas. Mientras el jabón limpiaba su cuerpo sonreía de las locuras de Naruto después de5 shots de sake y la cara de vergüenza de su novia, Hinata. Como olvidar a Tsunade y a Jiraiya con su flirteo después de8 shots de sake. Asuma babeándose por Kurenai después de 2, jajajaajaj, solo 2. Su cumpleaños mejoraba con el pasar del tiempo. El agua deja de correr y una toalla comienza a secar su cuerpo mojado. Todo estaba en silencio, como usualmente le gustaba. La tolla fue enredada en su cuerpoy sale.

-Pense que no te vería el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo Sakura un poco asombrada.  
-Lo siento, la misión se alargo. Pero hice todo lo posible para llegar antes de que se acabe tu día. iFelicidades!- dijo Kakashi calmado.

El hombre sonríe y continuo observando las fotos que Sakura tenía en su cuarto.

- Gracias por venir- dijo Sakura tímidamente al peli plateado.

Kakashi se torna hacia ella con la foto de su equipo de hace 5 años en las manos.

-Esta foto me causa nostalgia. Qué tiempos aquellos- dijo Kakashi enseñándole la foto a la joven.  
-En que la pequeña Sakura lloraba por todo- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada de su pasado.  
-Esa es la parte que mas nostalgia me da- dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara.  
-No te burles Kakashi-

-Solo bromeaba y eso es parte de la niñez. Ya eres toda una mujer Sakura. Una de las mas talentosas de Konoha. Así que no debes apenarte, esas lágrimas te han convertido en lo que eres-dice el hombre un poco asustado por el caracter de la peli rosa.

Sin querer el hombre le da un vistazo desde el cabello hasta los pies.

-Gracias, sensei- dijo una Sakura más calmada.

"Porque rayos tiene que estar envuelta en esa maldita toalla. Ahhhhhh, cálmate, actúa normal. Es tan bonita, perfecta para ser exacto. Kakashi no pienses y di algo." Piensa Kakashi el pervertido.

-Ya no soy tu sensei o algo así. ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo Kakashi.  
-Lo sé, es que es costumbre. Para mi tu eres el Gran Kakashi, el que nada le sorprende, el que nada le afecta y el que todo lo resuelve- Sakura lo mira un poco avergonzada porque era cierto ya el no era su sensei.

Kakashi sigue tratando de concentrarse en la cara de la peli rosa. Pero era tan malditamente difícil.

-Wao, todo eso- dijo él para rellenar lo que se podía convertir en un silencio.

Sakura se voltea y camina muy femenina-mente hacia su cama, haciendo que el peli plateado volviera a pecar entre sus pensamientos.

-Todo eso y más, lo que pasa es que es muy tarde para darte la lista completa- dijo una Sakura muy segura de lo que decía.

La mujer se sienta en la cama y le sonríe. Dándose cuenta de que el hombre le había dado un buen vistazo mientras ella estaba de espaldas.

"Ese regalo es mejor que todos los que me han dado" piensa la peli rosa y su inner.

Kakashi sube su vista hacia el rostro de la joven dándose cuenta de que ella sabe que él la miraba. Kakashi se sienta en la butaca cerca de las fotos.

-¿Como estuvo tu fiesta? pregunta Kakashi curioso.  
-Todos los años se pone mejor. Fue divertida y bastante interesante- dijo ella maliciosamente.  
-Así que me lo perdí todo- dice el decepcionado.  
-No, ya has visto a Naruto desnudo después de5 sakes. Lo divertido fue ver a Ino con la quijada en el piso cuando lo vio. Si Naruto no tuviese novia. Ino estaría dándose un banquete en este momento- dijo la joven en un flash back de suceso ocurrido.

-jajajajajaaj, este Naruto. Pensar que al otro día no se acuerda de nada.-dijo Kakashi riéndose por la situación.  
-La cara de Hinata, valía un millón, Kakashi. La pobre tenía que lidiar con el borracho y con las miradas hambrientas de las kunoichis. Todavía me acuerdo como lo agarro por la oreja y lo saco de la sala-  
- ¿Hinata?- dijo un Kakashi sorprendido.  
-Si, yo también me quede de punta, al verla molesta. Nunca pensé que Hinata se molestara.- dijo Sakura afirmando lo que el no podía creer.  
-Si, me lo perdí todo. ... ¿Qué fue lo interesante además de eso?- pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.  
-Ver a los idiotas pensar de que por tener3 sakes me podían llevar a mi cama. Que poco me conocen. Al único que considere un poquito fue a Kiba, pero lo pensé mejor y la verdad es que en mi primera vez no quiero caer en un trauma.- Dijo Sakura como si tuviera una conversión con otra amiga.  
-¿trauma?- Kakashi no entendía.  
-Si, ya sabes lo animalesco que es Kiba cuando pelea, así que me lo imagine en la cama y de veras que es un poco espeluznante- dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
"Que gran momento escogió para hablar conmigo sobre irse a la cama con alguien. Aquí en su cuarto, en toalla y sentada en su cama. Si no fuese yo, ya le hubiese brincado encima. Cállate Kakashi." piensa Kakashi mientras miraba a Sakura a los ojos sin parpadear.  
-Kakashi, pasa algo- dijo Sakura al ver a Kakashi tan estático.  
-No nada. Ok, entonces ¿qué es lo que tu esperas para tu primera vez, Sakura?- Ahora si había problema una curiosidad que nunca le caracterizaba lo estaba ahogando.

Kakashi muestra interés en lo que la peli rosa decía. Era como escuchar el Icha Icha Paradise y no tener que leerlo.

"Despues de esto un baño de agua fría" pensó Kakashi con lo que comenzaba a escuchar de los labios color rozados lo que ella esperaba para su primera vez.

-Nada de otro mundo, Kakashi. Una conversación inteligente sin sake envuelto, una cena, una caminata por el parque y un simple beso en la puerta de mi apartamento, que me haga invitarlo a pasar a tomar té. Luego al lo que vinimos. Jajajajajajaajajjaaj. Después de esa primera vez tal vez visite a Kiba para que me traumatice. Jajajajaj.- Dijo la joven sin saber que el peli plateado estaba más que entretenido con lo que ella decía.

Kakashi sonríe y mira a la joven tan inocente, pero sin pedir mucho en su primera vez.

-No te preocupes Sakura, esa persona llegara, porque tú te mereces lo mejor. Sabes yo creo que una mujer como tu puede ser lo exigente que quiera en cualquier aspecto.-  
-Si claro, como si en el mundo no hubiesen mujeres bonitas y sin ningún tipo de exigencias. Tú crees que los hombres se darán el tiempo para complacerme, cuando hay otras más fáciles- dijo la mujer un poco decepcionada de las relaciones amorosas.  
-No todos los hombres son iguales. A algunos le gusta lo difícil, lo que cuesta trabajo- dijo uno de esos pocos hombres.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe.  
"Solo tu Kakashi, solo tú. Pero nunca pondrías tus ojos en una mocosa como yo. Sin experiencia alguna." pensó la joven.  
Kakashi observa el rostro de la peli rosa sonriéndole, pero sus ojos perdidos. Kakashi en ese momento quería leer los pensamientos de la mujer.

-Sakura, ¿todo bien?- pregunta el hombre al verla tan ida.

La mujer le mira y asiente con su cabeza. Kakashi se levanta de la butaca y camina hacia la mujer. Se le sienta al lado y saca algo de su bolsillo. La mujer siente escalofríos cuando los brazos del hombre le rodean el cuello. De repente algo cae alrededor de su cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura- dijo el hombre tiernamente.

Sakura baja su mirada y ve una hermosa cadena color plata con un colgante en forma de hoja y en el centro de la hoja había algo que brillaba.  
Sakura mira al hombre desconcertada.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta el para saber si había acertado.  
-iClaro que sí, pero no debiste! Yo soy feliz con saber que no te has olvidado de mi cumpleaños- dijo una Sakura asombrada de el detalle.  
-En mi misión pase por un lugar donde creaban la joya de tu interés. Yo quería saber si era cierto, porque si no era lo que indicabas, era tuya completamente gratis-  
-Así que no te gusto- dijo la joven con una gota bajándole por la frente.  
-No. Era exactamente lo que quería y ni siquiera dije una hoja con ...- Kakashi fue interrumpido.  
-Diamante- dijo la peli rosa al ver el brillo de la roca.  
-Solo dije para una mujer tierna y noble con el alma de guerrera, da todo por sus amigos y su aldea por eso ... El encargado me dijo no digas mas, ya sé y comenzó a trabajar.-  
-Gracias Kakashi- dijo Sakura emocionada.

La mujer se había tornado hacia él y lo asfixiaba en un abrazo. El hombre podía oler de cerca el aroma de jazmín de su cuerpo. Su piel era como terciopelo y su cabello era sedoso. La joven era hermosa en todos los sentidos y él lo sabía.

- Kakashi, gracias por pensar así de mi- Le susurro en el oído.  
-Así que tuve que pagar cuando lo vi, porque era lo que quería para ti- le dijo al oído mientras ella lo abrazaba.  
-Sabes, soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Yo pienso que eres la persona más especial del mundo y no era necesario que te pusieras con esto. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que me llevarías de excursión como a Naruto.- dijo la joven mientras lo soltaba del lazo de sus brazos.  
-¿Excursión?- dijo Kakashi un poco confundido.  
-Si, te acuerdas cuando de cumpleaños tu y Jiraiya se llevaron a Naruto por 4 días. Naruto regreso flaco, pero con una sonrisa que le duro un mes.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole al peli plateado.  
-No creo que a ti te hubiese gustado-  
-¿ Por qué no? Soy una ninja, me tiene que gustar las excursiones- Dijo Sakura como si estuviera segura de lo que dijo.  
Kakashi flash back______________________________________________________  
-Son 18 así que hay que adiestrarte- dijo Jiraiya el pervertido.  
-Escoge hay de todos los colores, rubias, peli rojas, morenas- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.  
-Por el Primero, ¿de veras?- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.  
Kakashi y Jiraiya asienten con la cabeza. Ese burdel tan famoso, los dejo en la ruina esos 4 días.

Fin del flash back_______________________________________________________

-Bueno, no pensé en eso- dijo Kakashi.  
-Aunque no tenias que ponerte con estas cosas te lo agradezco. Todas mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando lo vean- dijo una Sakura un poco avergonzada.  
-Creo que es hora de que descanses, te veo mañana.- dijo el peli plateado, ya que ella le había despertado un yo no se que durante esa visita.

El peli plateado se levanta y se dirige a la ventana. Cuando llega a esta mira el cielo y ve un sin fin de estrellas.  
-¿En qué año estamos?- pregunto Kakashi.  
-2000- contesta la joven.  
-Iremos de excursión el Viernes en la tarde, pide el sábado libre. Prepárate-  
-No es necesario, Kakashi. Yo solo bromeaba-  
-Quiero que vengas conmigo, no te arrepentirás-

El hombre torna su rostro hacia ella y le sonríe. Sakura no se podía negar a eso. Si él supiese que ella pensaba que él era súper extremadamente sexy en cualquier estatus; maestro, compañero, amigo, vecino, sexo opuesto. Todo.

-¿A qué hora vienes por mi?- pregunta Sakura antes de que el desapareciera.  
-A las 2:00 p.m.-  
-Eso significa 3:30 p.m.-

Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
-Me conoces bien- dijo Kakashi al acordarse que ella fue su estudiante y miembro de su equipo por mucho tiempo.

.  
El hombre desaparece y Sakura se tira a la cama y piensa en qué consistirá la excursión. Se imagino una tarde pescando, mirando el agua del rio, practicando algún jutsu que no le serviría de nada. Muriéndose de hambre porque no pesco nada y Kakashi no le daba de su pescado. Etc, Etc... Luego se pregunta por qué razón Naruto llego tan alegre, era una excursión patética, sin nada de acción. Bueno, los hombres son extraños.  
Al otro día Sakura se presenta en su trabajo. Todos le preguntan por la cadena que tenia puesta. Todos admiraban la belleza de la prenda y lo terrible era que Sakura no podía decir quien se la regalo porque nadie le creería. Kakashi no era hombre de detalles y no lo pondría en el spot light.

-Así que un pretendiente se voto con su regalo. Una cadena de platino con un diamante. ¿Qué le habrás dado para eso?- dijo Tsunade de manera pervertida.  
-Platino, pensé que era plata.- dijo una Sakura aun mas sorprendida que ayer cuando se la dieron.  
-Para ser mujer no sabes nada de joyas. ¿Quien fue?- pregunto Tsunade totalmente curiosa.  
- ....- Sakura no podía decir.  
-Es un secreto, ya veo. Los secretos son tan apetecedores, dímelo a mí.- dijo Tsunade burlonamente.  
-Necesito el Viernes y Sábado libre- dijo Sakura muy decidida.  
-¿Qué? 2 días.-  
-Por favor es importante. Saldré de la aldea- dijo Sakura al saber que la Quinta diría que no.  
-Pero te necesito en el hospital-  
-Por favor maestra, es de suma importancia-  
Tsunade vio el brillo en los ojos de la joven.  
-¿Saldrás con tu amante, ah?-  
-No, solo iré a campar o algo así con un amigo- dijo Sakura apenada.  
-Si claro, lo que digas. Ve y disfruta. Come bien, no quiero que llegues flaca después de pasar 2 días revolcándote con tu amante- dijo Tsunade pervertidamente.  
-¡TSUNADE!- casi grita la joven.  
-¿Si?- dijo Tsunade como si fuese normal. Pero para Sakura no lo era.  
-No digas eso, tu mejor que nadie sabes que soy ...- dijo Sakura avergonzada.  
-Oh, se me olvido. Suerte y mucho cuidado. Toma esto antes de partir, no quiero que salgas embarazada en tu primera vez. dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba un sobrecito y se lo tira a la peli rosa.  
-¿Por qué tienes que pensar solo en eso? Solo somos amigos, nada de eso pasaría por nuestra mente. El y yo solo iremos de excursión como cuando llevo a Naruto.-  
-Noooo. No me digas. Saldrás con...- Dijo Tsunade asombrada.  
-Lo que sea. Kakashi y yo saldremos de excursión. El me regalo esto por mi cumpleaños- dijo la joven.  
La peli rosa sostenía la hoja en su mano y Tsunade la mira sorprendida.  
"Que buen gusto tiene el maldito. Si yo fuese 25 años menor lo dejaba seco como se veía Naruto después de su excursión." piensa Tsunade.  
-Es muy bonito su detalle, Sakura. Ve y disfruta de tu excursión.- dijo Tsunade más calmada, total que podría pasar entre ellos, que se llevaban tantos años de diferencia y el fue su maestro.  
Sakura sintió que su maestra había dejado de pensar en el maldito amante. Aunque no se escuchaba mal. Jajajajaajaj. Amante.

Sakura termino su día súper agotada. Se dirigió a su casa y comenzó a empacar para su viaje el próximo día. Mientras Kakashi se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage a paso lento. Sabía que ella se negaría rotundamente. Ella nunca quería darle libre. El peli plateado toca a la puerta.

- Adelante-

-Quinta perdón por molestarla, pero necesito el día de mañana y el sábado libre- dice el hombre que ya sabía que tendría que luchar por obtener permiso.  
-Lo sé y ya te los di.- dijo Tsunade que ni se molesto en sacar sus ojos del libro que revisaba.  
-... gracias- dijo Kakashi confundido.  
-Cuídamela bien- dijo la Quinta.  
-Si, claro- dijo Kakashi extrañado.  
El peli plateado salió de la oficina despacio y desconcertado. No sabía que Sakura sería tan especifica con lo de la excursión. El hombre sonríe y continua caminando. Por el camino se encuentra con el rubio.  
-Kakashi, te perdiste el cumpleaños de Sakura dijo Naruto efusivamente.  
-Mejor di, que me perdí el verte desnudo por una décima vez- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.  
-No sabía, que las tenias contadas. Jajaajajajaj ¿Cómo te enteraste?-  
-Llegue después de la fiesta a entregarle a Sakura su regalo. Así que me lo contó todo-  
-¿Qué le regalaste?-  
-Una cadena-  
-No me digas. Esa maldita cadena que ahora todas las mujeres de Konoha esperan- dijo Naruto sorprendido.  
- ... Creo que sí- dijo Kakashi un poco apenada, no pensaba que lo fuesen a tomar así.

-Ella no me ha dicho ni a mí, quien le regalo esa cadena-  
-¿No?-  
-Nop. Ahora debo trabajar triple para poder comprarle algo parecido a Hinata. Ella no lo pidió, pero sus ojos decían me muero de la envidia. Buen trabajo Kakashi.-  
-No pensé crear tanta conmoción- dijo Kakashi rascándose su cabeza.  
-Bueno, ya que volviste te veo mañana en la posada como cada viernes-  
-No puedo Naruto, tengo una excursión pendiente-  
-¿Excursión?-  
-Si Sakura me dijo que ella esperaba que yo la llevara de excursión como te lleve a ti-  
-No creo que ella te lo perdone- dijo Naruto preocupado.  
-Tranquilo, no la llevare a tu paraíso. Solo iremos al bosque, pescaremos, haremos una fogata y practicaremos un jutsu que no nos servirá para nada. Luego regresaremos, total ella no sabe en qué consistió tu excursión-  
-Oh, eso está mejor- dijo Naruto más tranquilo.

Ya era Viernes y Sakura estaba preparada desde las 12:00 p.m. En su mochila llevaba comida, agua, sake, dos mantas y una muda de ropa. También sus kunais, 2 estrellas, explosivos y un pergamino. A las 2:00 p.m. suena su puerta.  
-¿Quién puede ser?-  
La peli rosa abre la puerta y ve al peli plateado.  
-¿Lista?-  
-Son solo las 2:00 p.m., Kakashi-  
-Si, yo dije a las 2:00 p.m.-  
-Si, lo que sea-  
La mujer toma su mochila y sale por la puerta. Ambos caminan en silencio hasta que el rompe el silencio.  
-Llegue puntual, por que el recorrido es muy largo y quiero que lleguemos a tiempo-  
"¿A tiempo?" piensa Sakura.  
Ambos se dirigen a la salida de Konoha en silencio. Sakura se moría por saber a dónde rayos la llevaría el peli plateado, pero prefería no preguntar. Hace tiempo se dio cuenta cuan molestoso podía ser el ser tan preguntona o habladora. Mientras Kakashi pensaba como era posible que la peli rosa se fuese con el sin saber a dónde rayos iban.  
-Espero todo salga bien en su misión- dijo uno de los vigilantes de la entrada de Konoha.  
Kakashi y Sakura lo miran sonriendo.  
-Nosotros también-  
-... Misión-  
Sakura mira al peli plateado y le sonríe. Los dos continúan su camino aunque Sakura no sabía a dónde se dirigían.  
-No me preguntaras a donde te llevo.-  
-¿Por qué preguntaría?-  
-Por curiosidad.-  
-No tengo por qué preguntar, es como una sorpresa, además de que confió con los ojos cerrados en ti. Así que no importa. Sorpréndeme.- dijo ella  
Kakashi baja la mirada y sonríe.  
-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿trajiste tus zapatos cómodos? Caminaremos por 5 horas y medias sin parar-  
-Ahhh, ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes?- dice Sakura frustrada.  
-Por qué no preguntaste- contesto el sonriendo  
-Muy chistoso.-

Las horas pasaban y los pies de Sakura no resistían mas. Kakashi lo sabía, pero la mujer no decía nada. Era tan diferente a 5 años atrás cuando se molestaba y quejaba de todo. Ya había madurado y vuelto tan interesante.

-Ya pronto llegaremos.-  
-No hay problema.- dijo ella disimulando el fastidio.  
"Maldita sea esta excursión, porque rayos le mencionaste la maldita excursión" piensa Sakura inner.

Ya Sakura estaba a punto de gritar. Caminar sin prisa y sin utilizar chakra era tan doloroso. En cambio Kakashi parecía estar perfectamente bien. La mujer empieza a caminar más despacio mirando el piso. Kakashi iba delante. De repente ella se detiene y lo mira alejarse.

"Maldito, está en perfectas condiciones." Piensa ella mientras se deleitaba con la figura masculina frente de ella.

Kakashi se detiene y voltea a ver a la peli rosa dándole un vistazo de espaldas.

"Ok, si no la conociera pensaría que es una pervertida" Piensa el un poco divertido.  
-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Kakashi.  
-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunta ella curiosa  
-¿Qué?-  
-Mantenerte en forma.-  
Kakashi achina su ojo y se lleva su mano a la cabeza.  
-Buena alimentación, ejercicios y entrenamiento.- dijo el sonriéndole a la mujer.  
-Claro.-

"Nunca lo he visto hacer ninguna de esas tres cosas. Lo único que hace es comer Icha Icha, ejercitarse con el Icha Icha y entrenar con el Icha Icha. Lo odio." piensa Sakura inner.  
-Solo tenemos que subir a la colina.- dice el sin saber lo que la joven pensaba.

Sakura mira a la colina, no había rio para pescar, ni ramas para hacer una fogata, ni espacio para practicar algún Jutsu sin utilidad. Mientras Kakashi continua caminando. Sakura le sigue el paso.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina Kakashi saca una manta y la pone en el piso. Comienza a sacar 2 vasos y platos de sus mochila. Los acomoda y le pide a la peli rosa que se siente. Sakura estaba tan confundida.  
-Comamos.- dice él.  
Kakashi saca comida de su mochila y la pone en el medio.  
-Yo también traje algo.- dice ella.  
La mujer toma su mochila y saca frutas, queso, arroz y una bolsa sospechosa.  
-Perfecto, Sakura. Ahora si tendremos una buena cena.-

"Cena, me gusta la idea." piensa la peli rosa.  
Kakashi saca una botella de agua y cuando va a echar en los vasos Sakura lo detiene.

-Ya no tengo 16.-  
Kakashi la mira confuso. La peli rosa saca su botella de sake y lo vierte en los vasos.  
-Sakura, yo no tomo. Lo sabes.-  
-Solo uno, para celebrar mis 18.-  
-No te molestes si lo devuelvo. No puedo tolerar el sabor amargo y el caliente en mi garganta.- dijo Kakashi para evitar decir que perdía los escrúpulos cuando bebía y ella podría correr peligro si eso llegara pasar. El al igual que cualquier otro hombre no podía evitar pensar que Sakura era una hermosa mujer.  
-Interesante.- dijo ella maliciosamente.

-Si tratas, no me molestara si lo devuelves. Ok!-  
-Ok.-  
-Por cierto, ¿cómo comerás?- dijo la joven que nunca habia visto comer al hombre.  
-Comiendo.- contesta el calmado.  
-¿Cómo?- pregunta insistiendo.  
Kakashi sin darle más vuelta al asunto se baja la máscara y Sakura lo mira rápidamente. Luego desvía la mirada como si no le creara conmoción la perfección del maldito hombre. Mientras Kakashi comienza a comer y Sakura trata de actuar normal. Si se le queda mirando o hace algún comentario lo molestaría y el pensaría que sigue siendo una inmadura.

"Resucítame, maldito. Resucítame. Ahhhhhhh, ¡es perfecto!" piensa ella a punto de desmayarse, el era tan varonil y sexy.  
-Esto es vida.- dijo el relajando sus hombros y su postura.  
El hombre alza su vista y mira hacia la puesta del sol. Sakura mira hacia el mismo lugar.  
-Es hermoso.- dice ella "Maldición, si lo es. Es perfecto." dice su inner.  
-El atardecer.- dice ella para controlar sus pensamientos.  
-... ¿Qué?- dijo el confuso.  
Sakura avergonzada ya que se dio cuenta que le contesto a sus adentros en voz alta.  
-El atardecer es hermoso desde este lugar.-  
-no has visto nada todavía.-  
Sakura se toma su sake más rápido que volando y vierte más en su vaso.

-Tómalo con calma, no quiero que te quedes dormida en lo mejor.- le dijo él a ella sonriéndole.

Sakura se iba a morir, que rayos era mejor que estar en el medio de la nada, oscureciendo y un súper hombre a su lado. Sus amigas no sabían lo bien que la estaba pasando la peli rosa con el peli plateado. Se toma el segundo y mira el vaso de Kakashi lleno. Kakashi sintió el asecho de la mujer, así que lo tomo en sus manos.  
-Por tus 18.- dijo él.  
El hombre acerco el vaso a sus labios rosados y perfectos y comienza a beber. Sakura cambio la mirada del vaso a la garganta del hombre. Ver su manzana varonil moverse con el trago la estaba volviendo loca.  
-¿Y?- pregunto ella.  
Kakashi frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos al ingerir el trago amargo y caliente, ya él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.  
-Un hombre como tú, no tolera el sake. Wao!- dijo Sakura sorprendida.  
-Un hombre como yo, que significa eso?-  
-Un asesino elite de Konoha, el más fuerte y temerario de toda el área. No soporta el sake. Quien lo diría, Kakashi.-  
-Un asesino sí, lo demás lo añadiste tu.-  
-Jajajaajajaj, saliste modesto.-  
Kakashi se recuesta en el suelo y observa como el cielo cambiaba a gris oscuro con brillantes.  
-Las noches en los últimos días han sido preciosas con un millón de estrellas.- dice ella.  
La mujer retira los platos, los vasos y guardo el resto de la comida. Luego se recuesta al lado del hombre y observa con él las estrellas en la oscuridad.  
-Gracias por la cena, Kakashi.  
-De nada. ... Gracias por confiar en mí, Sakura.-

Ambos observan en silencio el cielo. Esa noche parecía especial, la noche vestía sus grandes galas. La joven por primera vez no tenia de que hablar y el silencio no la hacía sentirse incomoda, pero pensaba como rayos Naruto pudo soportar la tranquilidad, eso no era parte de él. En cambio ella sentía que pertenecía a esa calma, por primera vez el silencio la llenaba.

-¿Estás dormido?-  
-No.- contesta el suavemente.

Sakura torna su cabeza hacia el peli plateado y lo mira, este le devuelve la mirada y ambos se sonríen.  
Kakashi con voz calmada: Espero no te estés aburriendo.

-No, no me aburro. El silencio es bueno para ésta alma atormentada.-  
-¿Atormentada? Tu alma no puede ser así.-  
-Lo es, mi vida, mi trabajo y todo lo demás la atormentan constantemente.-  
-Sakura tu físico y tus ojos no me demuestran una alma atormentada. Me demuestran un alma llena de esperanza, llena de ilusiones y con la fuerza para lograr sonreír.-  
-Como puede reflejar eso, si todos los días tiene que lidiar con perder a un amigo o a un compañero, lidiar con la impotencia de no poder salvarlo, de poder ayudarlo. Mi alma solo se atormenta por la impotencia y por la frustración de que un día llegue al hospital y tenga que encontrar a Naruto o a ti en esa mesa. Tengo que ayudarlos, tengo que curarlos, pero nada de lo que se o de lo que hago los devuelve a mí. La impotencia de ver a la muerte alejándose de mi con sus almas. Eso me atormenta, por eso estudio, trabajo, practico todos los días hasta el anochecer. - dice ella con mucho dolor en sus palabras.

El hombre se había sentado junto a la peli rosa y ella siente sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente. Ella no se había dado cuenta que mientras hablaba de su alma, lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro y su voz era entrecortada de sentimiento.

Kakashi suavemente con su boca sobre el oído de la peli rosa: Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Sakura. Si yo pudiese hacer algo para que no pienses mas así, lo haría. Quiero que sepas, que yo siento igual. Si te pasara algo a ti o a Naruto yo me muero. Sakura comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Kakashi. Ya empecé con mis tonterías.-

Kakashi le ayuda a secar las lágrimas con sus manos.

-No son tonterías, son parte de nuestros demonios. Hasta un viejo como yo los tengo. Yo he vivido tanto y yo sé que es parte del pacto del ninja morir en batalla y misiones. Es una muerte digna, pero cuando son personas cercanas a ti, tu mente no lo observa de ese modo. Yo quiero morir antes que tú y que Naruto. Nunca aceptaría sus muertes antes que la mía.-  
-Yo no acepto ninguna de las dos y terminemos con esto. Esto debe ser una excursión divertida o algo así.-  
-¡Sí!-

Ambos se sienta y vuelven a mirar al cielo.

-Ya el espectáculo va a comenzar.- dijo el un poco emocionada, cosa que no le caracterizaba.

De repente una estrella cae, luego otras le siguen.

-Esta lluvia de estrellas sucede cada 10 años.- le dice el a la joven.  
-Es... hermoso, Kakashi.-  
-Sabia que lo disfrutarías, por eso te traje.-  
-Gracias, Kakashi. ¿Puedo pedir deseos por cada estrella que cae?-  
-Si tienes el tiempo de hacerlo, pero te perderías el espectáculo, cada vez que cierres los ojos. Total yo creo que una mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente como tú no necesita pedir deseos, los puedes hacer realidad por ti misma.-  
-Kakashi.- dice ella tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre sonríe y continua mirando a la lluvia de estrellas. El cielo se despojaba de sus galas, los brillantes estaban siendo guardados. Y los espectadores observaban calladamente. Había pasado casi una hora y el espectáculo comenzaba a acabarse. El peli plateado se dio cuenta de que la mujer se estaba congelando con la brisa de la noche. El tomo otra manta de su mochila y la puso alrededor de la peli rosa. Sakura torna su rostro hacia él y lo mira tiernamente.  
-No me cansare de darte las gracias, esto no lo olvidare nun...- dice ella mientras miraba el espectáculo que el cielo les estaba dando, pero el la interrumpe.

El sin darse cuenta, había callado a la mujer con un beso. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, ambos respiraban al mismo tiempo, los dos no sabían que pasaba pero ninguno se quejaba. Todo estaba en silencio y con este la fogosidad se incrementaba en sus cuerpos. Ambos disfrutaban de sus suaves labios, con sabor a miel, de los cuales no se podían separar.  
Luego de unos minutos los labios de Kakashi se separan de los de la mujer y ambos abren los ojos. Se miran tiernamente y vuelven a acercarse lentamente. Volviéndose a unir por medio de un apasionado beso. Los brazos del peli plateado rodean a la joven que con sus dedos le acariciaba sus plateados cabellos. La pasión se estaba apoderando de ellos poco a poco. El hombre corría la espalda de la peli rosa con sus manos. El cuerpo de la joven se erizaba con las carisias del hombre. Se vuelve a detener, abre sus ojos y mira a la mujer con lujuria, el se dio cuenta de que quería volverla suya, pero ... ella era…

La mujer le devuelve la mirada, mirada a la que no se podía resistir.  
-Kakashi.- Sakura susurra tiernamente.  
Kakashi se acerca y le besa los ojos tiernamente, la nariz y sus labios. La mujer no se estaba resistiendo en ningún sentido, al contrario le correspondía cada acto, pero …. Kakashi la retira un poco y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Sakura, por favor detenme. Yo no quiero hacerte da...- dijo el suavemente, pero fue interrumpido.

La mujer lo callo con un beso, que solo decía quiéreme. Quiéreme, por favor. Los brazos de la peli rosa rodearon el cuello del hombre.  
Kakashi se volvió loco con la acción de la mujer. El quería amarla, el quería perderse y embriagarse en su cuerpo. Kakashi trataba de ser delicado con la mujer, pero el hambre por ella era demasiada. Necesitaba saciar su locura por la hermosa joven.  
Los besos se esparcían de la boca de la joven hacia su aterciopelado cuello, mientras el hombre se desasía suavemente de su blusa. Las caricias eran más intensas, el hombre disfrutaba el cuerpo de la mujer que temblaba cada vez que sus manos lo acariciaban.  
-Sakura ...- susurro él.  
-Quiéreme, Kakashi. Hazme tuya, por favor.- decía ella en medio de sus pequeños gemidos de pasión.  
-Mi reina.-

El hombre recorría con sus dedos cada rincón del escultural cuerpo de la mujer. Solo unas bragas y un sostén lo detenían. Nada de otro mundo, pero él debía despojarse de su ropas sin romper el encanto. Sakura siente que el hombre se detiene y decide mirar que le detenía. Kakashi le sonríe pervertidamente mientras se despojaba del chaleco, su camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo comenzaba a dejar ver su piel. Que hombre el que se encontraba allí, era un dulce de caramelo para la vista de cualquier mujer. Sakura observaba sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, su estomago firme y cortado, su espalda ancha y sus cicatrices de experiencia. El hombre se acerca nuevamente a la mujer y le acaricia sus cabellos, mientras la vuelve a besar apasionadamente. El sostén se alejaba de la piel de la joven. Sakura sentía que su cuerpo se derretía en los brazos del hombre. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente cada curva de su cuerpo, sus labios recorrían sus colinas y montanas, nada quedaba en secreto frente a sus ojos, entre sus manos, entre sus labios.

-Kakashi. susurra Sakura perdiendo el aliento.

Kakashi seguía descubriendo los encantos y escondites secretos de la mujer. Ya el no podía continuar explorando, la locura y lujuria se había apoderado de él. El cuerpo de la mujer no se resistía a nada. El hombre comienza a hacerse paso entre las piernas de la mujer y un poco más allá. La mujer encorva su torso y de su boca sale un pequeño quejido.

-Por favor, dime si te estoy haciendo daño.-

Sakura lo mira apasionadamente y acaricia sus cabellos, mientras sus piernas entrelazaban al hombre para que no se despegara de ella. El peli plateado entendió su comunicación corporal y continuo sin decir más. La respiración de los dos era una. La mujer lo enloquecía con sus gemidos suaves en su oído. Las uñas de la mujer se incrustaban en la espalda del hombre cada vez que el la sacaba de este mundo con su va y ven como las olas del mar.  
-Sakura.-  
El hombre se impregna del largo y delicado cuello de la mujer. La mujer siente la humedad y el calor de su respiración.  
-Sakura.-  
El sudor del hombre se unía a la piel de la mujer desnuda. El aliento se perdía, los ojos estaban en blanco, el fuego estaba a punto de consumirla por dentro , pero su lago cubrió las llamas llevándola a la resurrección de su primavera.  
El cuerpo desnudo del hombre se cae sobre el de la mujer sin decir más. Ella sentía el corazón del peli plateado latiendo sin parar. Si no fuese por la situación, podría pensar que llegaría a tener un ataque al corazón. La mujer suelta suavemente el lazo de la prisión de sus piernas donde lo tenía encerrado, mientras acariciaba sus plateados cabellos. El hombre mira tiernamente a la mujer y sus ojos se dicen que fue la noche más especial de toda su vida.  
Kakashi toma una manta y cubre el cuerpo desnudo de la peli rosa. Ella se acurruca en la manta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kakashi se acurruca al lado de ella y le cierra los ojos suavemente con sus dedos, luego le besa la frente. Sakura se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo aunque fuese por ese día, día que nunca olvidaría. El hombre no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al rostro de la mujer, todo se había salido de sus manos, pero por ahora lo disfrutaría aunque sabía que lo pagaría caro al otro día, cuando regresen a la aldea. La respiración de la mujer era pacifica y controlada, ya el dios de los sueños se la había llevado a su mundo. Él solo le velaba sus sueños. En un instante Kakashi desvía su mirada hacia el cielo, el cielo que era cómplice de lo ocurrido, más bien incitador de lo ocurrido. En ese momento una estrella decide caer solo para darle un deseo a ese que había profanado a la juventud. Kakashi cierra sus ojos y pide su deseo.

-Que nunca olvidemos la estrella alcanzada en esta lluvia de estrellas.-

_____________________________________________________________________

OMG! Trate de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude, pero este estilo es nuevo para a mí. Así que espero no darles mucho dolor de ojos.

Gracias por leer y acepto todo tipo de críticas. Total, estoy aquí para aprender.


End file.
